Last Words
by Line Harfeld
Summary: Beka sat on knees, gasping, looking terrified at the blood stain that was slowly spreading' AU, one-shot. Rated T for violence and character death. First Fanfiction :D Disclaimer: I do not own anything.


**This is my first fanfiction. I'm from Denmark and speak/write danish normally, so the gramma may not be that good, and there might be some spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Her Last Words

It was a normal spring night. Beka Cooper was walking around in the lower city. She had been visiting Tansy, and was on her way home. She walked through the alley ways, to get home quicker. About half way home she felt someone follow her, and cursed herself for not taking her weapons with her. She began to walk faster, as did her follower. Beka had been in the Provosts Guard in over a year now, and had over the time become enemies with many dangerous people. But because she was close friends with high ranged thieves, including the Rogue himself, people kept quiet about it. Thinking of the Rogue, Beka felt strange. Like a sudden warm feeling shot through her body, she was almost used to the feeling now; it happened every time she was near Rosto, when he talked to her, when he accidently brushed her skin, and now even when she thought of him.

A noise made her mind concentrate on her situation, the sound of a sword being drawn. Beka quickly looked around, looking for something that could be used as a weapon. Her eyes fell on a rusty pole of metal about 4 feet long. She picked it up, and was glad that it wasn´t hollow, a hollow pole could easy break. With the pole in her hands she looked at her surroundings, unhappily finding out that she was in a blind alley. She must have been really mindless when she had thought about Rosto. Rosto... No! Concentrate your stupid lovesick gixie, she thought to herself, just as a man came out of the shadows, in the end of the alley. Beka looked the man over, and felt panic and adrenaline take over her. The man was heavy armed, beside the sword you could see the outline of several big knifes under his clothes, and he probably had many small knifes, ready for use.

The man began to come closer, and Beka shifted to a fight positions, with the pole in front of her, as her weapon. The man swung the sword, and Beka jumped back, and the sword missed. The next hit was aimed at her head, and Beka blocked it with the pole. The fight continued on, Beka ducked, jumped and blocked. She knew her chance of winning the fight was almost nonexistent, but she had to try, for her ma, her brothers and sisters, for her friends, her Dogs and Rosto. She loved him, she knew that, and had known that in a while. But she was afraid, a Dog and the King of Thieves couldn't be together, they just couldn´t. She had only been thinking a second or two, but it was enough.

A pain rushed through her; it came from a place in the middle of her torso. The man had seen her loss of concentration, and had aimed for her chest. She hadn´t been fast enough and the sword had hit her. The man grinned, as she felt to her knees, he didn´t want to finish her of, she would have a painful death, and he enjoined her pain. So he walked out of the alley, satisfied with himself, and still grinning.

Beka sat on knees, gasping, looking terrified at the blood stain that was slowly spreading. In her horror, she heard her name being shouted. She slowly lifted her head, to see a man running towards her. Her eyes couldn't focus on the man, until he was 10 feet from her. It was Rosto. The person she wanted the least to see her right now. Beka could see his panicked face. She felt a pressure on the wound, and whimpered in pain. Her eyes began to close, and she felt sleepy.

"No, look at me Beka" a beautiful voice said. Beka did as she was told even though it was very hard. She looked up at his dark eyes and they were full with panic and terror.

"You have to stay awake" Rosto told her, "you have to Beka, you can't die"

"But I'm so tired" Beka said in a ragged whisper.

"You have to stay awake" he repeated.

"I love you Rosto" Beka continued in her ragged whisper, tears falling down her face.

At first he was quiet then he whispered; "I love you too Beka".

A small smile spread on Beka' lips, "I love you" she whispered again, but this time it sounded different; she was saying goodbye. Her eyes closed, and one last breath escaped her lips, and her heart stopped beating.

* * *

**Please review! I'd like to know if it's good! ;D**


End file.
